runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampyre
This is part of the Remember the Enemy series. The section this is a part of is called Lever. :Chapter One: Vampyre ::Fang slowly descended the stairs into the lair of the dreaded Count Draynor. After his friend Morgan had come screaming to him for help, Fang had decided to help save Draynor village from the vampyre, a dreaded nasty beast from Morytania. But he came prepared. He had a massive Rune Longsword, and a Rune Spikedshield too. He had garlic in his pocket, and a stake in his pocket too. He was prepared. ::He entered a small room, the floor covered in candles. In the center of the room there was a coffin on a pedestal. It looked like it hadn't been moved for years. But Fang knew better. He stalked up, and pushed open the coffin. A massive black bat, about Fang's size sprung out, startling Fang. He jumped back, and the bat transformed into a pale skinned man, with jet-black hair. Count Draynor hissed at Fang, and leapt forward with a screech. Fang raised his shield, blocking the attack. Then, he quickly stabbed forward with his sword, driving the weapon into the vampyre's heart. It stepped back, and the sword slid out of it's gut. The creature didn't bleed. It yowled in pain though, and Fang took the opportunity, and stabbed again, once again piercing the vampyre. It struck viciously back, and Fang gasped at the white hot pain on the vampyre's claws. He turned the pain into energy and stabbed again, the whipped out his garlic. Fear flashed across Count Draynor's face. Fang grinned, and struck, throwing a powerful overhead strike, that brought Count Draynor to his knees. Fang whipped out the stake, and stabbed it directly into the helpless vampyre's heart. Draynor howled, then fell silent. The body began to dissolve, leaving only a gleaming wooden stake on the ground. Fang scooped up the stake, and turned and ran up the steps. ::Morgan had warned him that the front doors only opened in, so Fang walked to his left into another small room, and slipped out the back door. He turned, running around the house. He wanted to be clear of that creepy house. Now. Suddenly a bush to his left sprang to life, slashing at him! He stuck up his shield just in time. He breathed a sigh of relief, and ran on down the front path, and out of the front gates. He ran down a suddenly light and cheerful road, until he reached the town of Draynor. He came to Morgan's house, and knocked. A weak, scared sounding voice whispered,"W-w-who is it-t-t???" ::"It's me Morgan!" Fang called opening the door. "I got him. Count Draynor is gone!" He looked over to where Morgan was sitting at the table. ::"Really??" Hissed a voice. A deep, sadistic voice, that was malicious in every way. "I'm standing right here. And I'm about to rip your friend's head off too." Said Count Draynor, the Vampyre. TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO... : : : : :To return to the main Lever page, click Here Category:Remember the Enemy